Misconceptions
by Whatsername Lambert
Summary: It's only because of the most horrific experience of his life that Kurt is able to tell his father that he and Blaine are dating. / I felt like writing something intense. Warning: rape, language.


**I felt like doing another Blaine/Kurt, because they're adorable. I also felt like doing something really deep and intense. Put the two of those together, and you get this.**

**The beginning part in italics is from Kurt's POV, it's just a little introduction thing. After the title, everything is third person. Hope that clears up any confusion.**

I really don't know what else to say about this, so hopefully it'll speak for itself.

PS: I don't own Glee.

_

* * *

_

I'm being crushed. Or strangled. One of the two. Maybe both, I can't tell.

_Screaming doesn't work. I have a disgusting rag or something stuffed in my mouth, so no sound comes out at all. He's already taken off his belt, and used it to tie my hands behind my back. But __he__ can still speak, and __he__ still has full use of his hands, obviously, he's the one who tied me up and shoved the thing into my mouth in the first place. And he __does__ speak, with his lips right at my ear in a grisly whisper that sends chills down my spine, and not the good kind of chills, either._

_"Just relax."_

_I make some kind of muffled grunting noise as I struggle to break free, but he's about five times bigger than I am, so that doesn't work. All I can feel are his arms crushing me, his disgustingly hot breath on my ear, a sudden coldness below my waist as my Sevens are somehow yanked down around my ankles..._

_And I can only stare straight ahead, wide-eyed as silent tears fall down my face, as it suddenly starts to happen. I can't make sense of anything, my thoughts are a mess..._

_pain, lots of pain...I try once again to cry out, but the stupid rag is still there..._

_...it hurts so much..._

_why is this happening to me_

_I can tell he's getting as rough as he can, all the more to hurt me..._

_in and out, in and out, harder, more pain_

_this can't be real_

_I want to die. Please, let me die._

_He's going so hard, so fast, I think I'm bleeding..._

_Yes, I am. And he knows it too. He pulls out, but I barely notice, still delirious, numb._

_The next thing I know, I'm falling..._

_My head hits the tough concrete ground, and for a second, I can hear the sound of a car door slamming and tires squealing as he gets away._

_He got away. He left me here broken, and he got away._

_I can already feel myself slipping into nothing...so much pain...so much darkness..._

_..._

**MISCONCEPTIONS**

...

It was horrible timing on Blaine's part, and he, Kurt, and Burt all knew it.

Still, he couldn't put this off any longer. He had to see Kurt. Hearing about what had happened to his boyfriend of two weeks on his way home from school yesterday afternoon shook Blaine to the core. That's why he was skipping school today - to see him. He was hoping to spend all day with Kurt, comforting him, making sure he was okay - that is, only if Kurt's dad approved.

Burt Hummel wasn't exactly aware of his son's relationship with Blaine. Ever since they'd started dating two weeks ago, Kurt had been agonizing over the perfect way to break it to his dad. Now, as Blaine considered all this while standing on the Hummels' front porch, Kurt didn't have to tell his dad after all. He, Blaine, would just have to introduce himself to Kurt's dad on his own.

He took a deep breath, and without thinking twice, reached out to press the doorbell. He could hear the sound of heavy footsteps approaching the door from inside, and a few seconds later, it swung open. Blaine found himself face-to-face with a slightly heavy-set, intimidating-looking man in a baseball cap.

"Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked politely, and the man nodded slowly. Blaine extended his hand as he continued. "My name is Blaine. I know this isn't the best time for you to find this out, but I'm dating your son. I'd like to see him, if that's alright with you."

Burt just stared at Blaine, looking down at his outstretched hand without shaking it - not that he was trying to be rude, but he was in too much shock right now to really focus. "Kurt?" he called warily to his son, who was out in the living room.

"Let him in, Dad," was Kurt's weak-voiced response. Blaine's heart stopped when he heard his voice. It sounded hoarse, like he'd been crying too much.

Burt, still seeming slightly distrustful, stepped aside all the same to let Blaine in. He closed the door behind him and followed Kurt's dad through the front hallway and into the kitchen, where he stopped when Burt began to speak to his son.

"Uh, Kurt, I'd like to talk to you for a moment, if you don't mind." He stepped into the living room, before turning around to acknowledge Blaine. "If you'll just give us a minute, Blaine...help yourself to something to drink, make yourself comfortable..."

Blaine settled into a kitchen chair as he watched the still-distraught Burt sit down on the ottoman of an armchair in the living room. From where Blaine was sitting, he couldn't see Kurt, but he knew he was so close to him, just a few feet away, and he found himself wishing Burt would hurry up so that he could see his boy again...

"Kurt, how long have you and this boy been dating?" Burt asked his son gently. He looked into Kurt's eyes - he had beautiful eyes, but Burt knew it would be a long time before the sadness left them.

Kurt was sitting perfectly still, knees pulled up to his chest, curled up in a ball on the couch. Still shaken from the events of yesterday afternoon, he hadn't gone to school today, and he'd probably be out for at least the rest of the week. He closed his eyes and was silent for a moment before he responded.

"Two weeks, as of yesterday," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Were you ever planning on telling me?" Burt was trying his best to be firm but gentle at the same time, a balance that was somewhat hard to achieve.

Kurt nodded as a fresh tear glided down his cheek. "Yes. I just was trying to figure out the best way to break it to you...I knew it would probably be really unexpected, so I wanted to think of the best way possible to tell you." He exhaled a ragged breath before continuing. "Sorry you had to find out this way."

"Kurt, it's fine." Burt reached out a comforting hand, which his son flinched away from. This was no surprise - ever since he'd finally gotten home yesterday, Kurt hadn't wanted to be touched at all. Which was understandable, considering all that he'd been through in the past twenty-four hours.

"Look, I'm not mad at you for not telling me, but are you sure you're ready to start seeing people again?" Burt continued. "Last night, while you were asleep on the couch down here, I started looking up some stuff online about...um, about people who have been in your situation-"

"Rape victims," Kurt interrupted in a monotone voice. "No need to tiptoe carefully around it, Dad. We all know what happened. Just say it."

Burt decided to ignore his son's bluntness and continued. "Anyway, a lot of the sites I read said that some _victims_...," he hated having to use that word to describe his son, "prefer to be by themselves as they recover. Are you sure you're ready to have visitors?"

Kurt nodded slowly. "I just really want to see him," he whispered.

"Okay, just making sure." Burt stood up and walked back out to the kitchen, where Blaine was sitting at the table, elbow propped up on the flat wooden surface and chin resting in his hand as he stared forlornly out the window.

"Why aren't you in school today, Blaine?" Burt asked his son's boyfriend.

Blaine continued staring out the window for a few seconds, thinking of the perfect response, before he acknowledged Kurt's father. "I just...I really care about your son, Mr. Hummel, uh, sir." He added the last word because, in all honesty, Kurt's dad scared him a little bit. "I really do. More than anything in the world. He texted me this morning and asked if I could stop by sometime today...I knew there was no way I could say no to him, so I came over as soon as I could." He sighed. "If you want me to leave, I understand."

"It's fine, go ahead and stay," Burt replied gruffly. "I know Kurt really wants to see you, and right now, I just want to see him happy."

Blaine smiled appreciatively. He knew Burt's lack of friendliness towards him wasn't intentional, but he was still obviously upset about what had happened to his son. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel," he said sincerely.

"Nice to meet you," Burt mumbled as Blaine stepped past him into the living room.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, eyes wide as his boyfriend carefully approached him. Burt, who had turned away and started to walk back out towards the garage, suddenly found himself turning around to watch what happened between the two boys who were now totally oblivious to anything but each other.

Blaine's heart broke when he saw him. Kurt looked so small, so scared...and yet seeing him brought the older boy such a rush of relief.

"Oh, Kurt," he sighed, carefully reaching out to see if Kurt would let him gently touch his face. When the smaller boy didn't flinch away from his touch, Blaine very gently cupped Kurt's face in both of his hands. Burt, in complete shock by now, couldn't turn away - he couldn't believe Kurt had actually let someone touch him - and he was even more surprised when Blaine carefully lifted Kurt's face up and kissed his lips with all the tenderness in the world.

Burt couldn't help but notice more tears on his son's face as Blaine kissed him, but these were different tears - happy tears. Blaine broke the kiss, but didn't go far, kissing each of Kurt's tears away as his finger continued caressing his face.

"Thanks for coming," Kurt whispered as Blaine sat down next to him on the couch. Then, as if intentionally making every move for the benefit of sending his father into even more shock, he snuggled up against his boyfriend, leaning his head on his chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, gently holding him there against him.

Burt finally made himself turn away and walk back out to the garage to finish working on Kurt's car. The two of them deserved privacy, he decided.

"No problem," Blaine murmured in response to Kurt. "I had to see you. I had to make sure you were okay..."

"I'm fine," Kurt replied, even though his voice implied something different.

Blaine gave him a knowing look. "No, you're not. I can tell. Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt shook his head, then paused for a moment before he spoke. "No, wait, actually I do. It might help me start to accept things."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. Just start from the beginning."

Kurt's eyes fell closed; Blaine couldn't help noticing how tiny he looked, curled up in his arms. "I was walking home from school yesterday afternoon," Kurt murmured, his eyes still closed. "My car's been messed up for a while, so I left it here for my dad to work on...I had to walk to and from school yesterday."

He opened his eyes, but didn't look at Blaine, staring off into space as he spoke. "A few people asked if I needed a ride home - Mercedes, Finn, even Rachel...but I turned them all down. It was such a pretty day outside, I thought it would be nice to walk home in the fresh air...

"But when I left school yesterday afternoon and stepped outside, I realized it was a lot colder than I'd thought. I should have looked for one of my friends and bummed a ride off of them, but I didn't, I still decided to walk."

Kurt looked at Blaine now, fresh tears pooling up in his beautiful eyes. "I was about halfway home when I heard it. A man's voice, coming from behind a row of bushes that grows along the sidewalk. 'Hey there, faggot.'"

Blaine flinched. He _hated_ that word. It sounded so strange coming from Kurt's innocent mouth.

"I kept walking, didn't even acknowledge it. How many times have I heard that word directed at me? I've learned to just ignore it, so that's what I did.

"But then I felt someone grab me from behind, pull me behind the bushes, and he said it again." Kurt's voice was barely audible as the tears began leaking out of his eyes; Blaine brushed them away with his thumb. "He put his lips right up by my ear. 'I said, hey there, faggot.'"

Kurt paused for a long time, silently crying. "I don't need to tell you what happened next," he whispered. "He left me laying on the sidewalk, left me for dead. And that's all I remember. I blacked out. I don't remember the few hours I spent in the hospital, I don't remember coming home." He shook his head. "And now I'm here."

Blaine opened his mouth, but no words came out. How was anyone supposed to respond to that? He closed his mouth, not even attempting to think of a justifiable response, and shut his eyes. When Kurt looked up at him, he saw a lone tear rolling down his boyfriend's face.

"Blaine?" he asked softly, reaching up to brush the tear away with his fingers. "Don't cry."

Blaine inhaled a shaky breath before opening his eyes. "Kurt, I can't _not_ cry," he said, clutching the smaller boy closer to him, then shook his head. "I'm sorry. Is there anything else?"

Kurt was silent for a few moments. "I'm scared," he finally said.

Blaine kissed the top of his forehead when he gasped out a sob. "I'm so scared, Blaine. He's still out there. They never caught the guy. I...I...,"

He gave up all hope of coherency, and collapsed into sobs. "Shhh," Blaine whispered, holding him tight. "It's okay. You're safe, I'm here. You know I'll always be here for you, right?"

Kurt nodded against his chest. "And you know I care about you more than anything in the world?"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and let more tears escape. Blaine was too good for him. He didn't deserve someone like him.

"Kurt, I would die for you," Blaine murmured, looking straight into his eyes. "I mean that. I...I love you, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes got impossibly huge as Blaine said those last few words. "You...you love me," he said quietly, as if repeating it would make him believe it.

Blaine nodded. "I mean it, Kurt. I've never said that to anybody before."

Kurt let his head fall against Blaine's chest again, crying quietly. "I love you too," he murmured through his tears.

Blaine tilted Kurt's face up with a finger under his chin. He looked into his eyes for a few seconds, before leaning in closer and letting their lips fall together. Kurt sighed and smiled into this kiss - for the first time since yesterday afternoon, he felt whole.

...

Burt came back into the house a few hours later, wiping his greasy hands on an old rag. He could hear the quiet murmur of voices from the living room. That Blaine kid must still be here, he thought as he stepped into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of ice water. But as he opened the cabinet to reach for a cup, an unexpected sound froze him in place.

A quiet little giggle, one that Burt would recognize anywhere.

Kurt was laughing.

He stepped into the doorway that separated the living room from the kitchen to see what was going on. Blaine was lying on his side on the couch, propped up on his elbow as he smiled down at Kurt, who was lying on his back. Blaine's hand slowly rubbed up and down Kurt's chest as he spoke.

"Do you know just how beautiful you are?" Blaine asked, looking at his boyfriend like he couldn't see anything else in the world.

Kurt giggled again as his face turned pink with a subtle blush. "Blaine, stop it."

Blaine just smiled as he moved his hand up to run his fingers gently over Kurt's blushing cheek. "You're so cute when you blush." Kurt blushed deeper and smiled as he leaned his face into Blaine's touch. "You're even cuter when you smile." He kissed the tip of Kurt's nose, earning another tiny giggle.

Burt wasn't sure why he'd been so wary about Blaine coming over to see Kurt earlier that afternoon. He thought he'd never see his son smile again - and yet here he was, completely happy, all because of Blaine. Burt decided he was forever indebted to this kid for bringing Kurt's smile back, for making him happy again.

Kurt sighed happily. "I only wish someone could tell me how I got so lucky," he said. "I have the most amazing, perfect boyfriend in the world."

"I could say the same for myself," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips, moving closer as he finished speaking so he could kiss him properly.

Burt smiled to himself and left the doorway, walking back out into the kitchen. His misconceptions about this Blaine kid had turned out to be unnecessary. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. Burt knew it would probably be a long time before Kurt completely got over this, but as he looked back at the two boys on the couch, he knew that because of Blaine, his son had already started to heal.

* * *

**Reviews are amazing.**


End file.
